Come Home
by PrettyGirl8
Summary: Jaelyn misses her fiance Randy and she just wishes he would come home. Its right before Christmas and he's stuck on tour. Songfic, Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) by Darlene Love.


**Main Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Star mentioned in this story and I do not own the song Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)**

**Come Home**

_**The snow's coming down **_

_**I'm watching it fall**_

_**Lots of people around**_

_**Baby please come home**_

I look outside the window watching as couples and families walk along the sidewalk. It's my birthday and also four days before Christmas and I missed my fiancé so much. He is currently on the holiday tour for the WWE and I decided to stay home with our one year old son, Seth. I continued to look out the window as snow started to fall, hopefully giving us a white Christmas. It was around this time of year when I met my fiancé Randy Orton. It was 3 years ago on this exact date.

(**Flashback**)

I just turned 21 four days before Christmas and I was out at the club with a few friends of mine. I had a couple shots and a drink and I was buzzed, but not to the point where I didn't know what I was doing. A guy was talking to me and asked me if I wanted to dance. I reluctantly said yes and we went onto the dance floor. Well the guy started to get a little to touchy feely for my liking and I asked him to stop feeling on me so much. Of course, he didn't listen and started to get more aggressive. I pulled away from the guy but he kept a tight hold on me. That is until another guy intervened and made him let go. The new guy then took me to the side of the club where there were tables and we sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you so much. I'm Jaelyn."

"Randall or Randy." He told me.

(**Flashback Ends)**

Ever since then we have been together. He was the best gift I could have gotten on my 21st birthday. Our first date was actually on Christmas and that's when he told me he is a WWE Star. I never watched wrestling but after he told me I started watching it. I turn away from the window and start to head up the stairs. I check on Seth and see him knocked out asleep in his crib. I give him a kiss on his little forehead and I quietly exit his room. I walk into mine and Randy's bedroom and I climb into bed ready to go to sleep.

_**The church bells in town**_

_**All singing in song**_

_**Full of happy sounds**_

_**Baby please come home**_

I wake up the next morning to my sons crying from the other room. I quickly glance at the clock before going to get him. I put on my robe and I walk out of my room and into his room. I see him sitting up in his crib with tears rolling down his face. I pick him up and change his diaper before leaving his room and going downstairs and in to the kitchen. I put him in his high chair and I start to make him some oatmeal.

As soon as the oatmeal is done and cooled down I put some in his little bowl and I set it in front of him. I give him his spoon and he starts to eat. I watch him with a smile as he struggles to use it.

"Let mommy help you Seth." I say to him.

"No." He says and then drops his spoon and decides you use his hands.

I laugh softly and decide to make myself a bowl of cereal. I'm hoping that Randy will come today. This is Seth's first Christmas where he can actually attempt to unwrap his gifts.

After we both were finished eating I cleaned up the mess Seth made and then took him into the bathroom to get him all cleaned up and dressed. I left him in his play pen so I could hurry and take a shower and get dressed as well.

Soon we were both heading out the door and into the cold December air. I buckled him into his car seat and then got in myself. My phone started to ring as I pulled out of the drive way and onto the street.

"Hello." I say into my Bluetooth.

"Hey sweetheart." I hear Randy say.

I smile happy to hear from him. "Hey baby! Are you on your way home yet?"

I hear him sigh and I immediately brace myself for bad news.

"The weather is terrible here and I don't know when I'm going to make it home. The news says it's only supposed to get worse but hopefully they are wrong."

"It's okay I rather you be safe on the ground than in a plane with weather like that."

"Babe don't sound so sad. You know I want to be there with you and Seth. How is my little man?"

I smile a little knowing that he wants to be with us.

"He's good. I'm taking him to get his picture taken with Santa."

"That's good. I'm going to let you drive and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay baby. Love you."

"Love you too." He says before hanging up.

I get to the mall and I find a decent spot to park knowing I didn't want to walk a distance. I open the door to get out of the car and then I walk to the back door to get Seth out of his seat. I grab my purse lock the doors and I walk inside the mall with him on my hip.

I walk over to where they have Santa at and I patiently wait in line. As soon as it was his turn to sit with Santa I took off his coat and placed him on Santa's lap. I took two pictures before he started to get fussy and cry. I picked him up told Santa thanks and put his coat back on before I walked around the mall doing some last minute shopping.

After an hour of walking around I decided to leave since Seth was starting to have a little fit. As I walked outside the mall, I could hear the church bells ringing.

"Ding Dong." Seth says.

"You hear the bells ringing." I say.

Seth looks up at me and lays his head on my shoulder. I kiss his forehead before putting him in the car. We both soon find ourselves back on the road on our way home.

_**They're singing "Deck The Halls"**__**  
**__**But it's not like Christmas at all**__**  
**__**Cuz I remember when you were here**__**  
**__**And all the fun we had last year**_

I lied my son down for a nap when we got home. I crossed out yesterday's date on the calendar letting me know that it is only three days till Christmas. I decided to make some hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie. This is something Randy and I do all the time. We actually snuggle up together under a blanket and watch a movie. Sometimes we would go outside and listen to people who Christmas caroling and spreading their joy.

_**Pretty lights on the tree**__**  
**__**I'm watching them shine**__**  
**__**You should be here with me**__**  
**__**Baby please come home**_

Two days pass and still there is no sign of Randy. I did get another call from him and he said that the weather is actually getting better, but the airport wants to make sure the weather doesn't throw another curve. I look at our Christmas tree decorated with lights, garland, and ornaments as I put presents under the tree. I couldn't help but smile as tomorrow would be Christmas Day and I couldn't wait to help my son open his gifts.

"Please be here tomorrow." I whisper to myself softly. I grab my camera and take a picture of the tree with all the presents underneath it.

_**They're singing "Deck The Halls"**__**  
**__**But it's not like Christmas at all**__**  
**__**Cuz I remember when you were here**__**  
**__**And all the fun we had last year**_

_**If there was a way**__**  
**__**I'd hold back this tear**__**  
**__**But it's Christmas day**__**  
**__**Please**__**  
**__**Please**__**  
**__**Please**__**  
**__**Please**__**  
**__**Baby please come**__**home**_

"Merry Christmas little man!" I say as I walk into Seth's room and see him standing in his crib.

I pick him up and kiss him on his cheek. Randy isn't home yet but it's only morning so he may be here later. I change Seth's diaper and then I take him downstairs for some breakfast. I decide to make us both some pancakes which he didn't make a big mess with for once. Although I didn't mind if he did or not since he's still learning to use a fork and spoon.

I let him out of his high chair and he runs into the living room. He walks toward the tree and pulls on one of the ornaments.

"No Seth. Don't touch." I sit down on the floor by the tree and pull out a gift from underneath. I start to unwrap it and he walks toward me and decides to play with the paper. Of course, he would like paper. I laughed and watched as he threw the paper onto the floor.

After opening a few presents with Seth I decide to take a break and turn on a Christmas cartoon for him to watch. I look outside for any sign of Randy but all I see are kids playing in the snow. I couldn't wait to be able to play in the snow with Seth when he gets a little older.

A few hours pass and we both just finished eating lunch. Seth is now resting in his playpen and I am making Christmas dinner. I love cooking and I miss how Randy use to watch me and make little comments here and there. I start to cry realizing that he wouldn't be making it home today.

"You know I don't like to see you cry."

I quickly turn around and run right into his Randy's arms. He hugs me tight and I didn't want him to let me go. As he releases me I kiss him fully on the lips.

"I'm so happy you're home."

"It feels good to be home. It really does." He says. "Merry Christmas Baby!"


End file.
